


(Our Love that's like) Playing with Fire

by orphan_account



Series: Love Hurts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because- love is like playing with fire- I’ll get hurt.





	(Our Love that's like) Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Playing with Fire by Black Pink. I recommended to listen to [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnn7uQL17-I), while reading.  
> I wanted to mix the two things I love right now together, Kpop and Supernatural, which is why I created this. I hope you guys enjoy!

Sam watches Dean- drinking his heart out and indulging himself with pretty ladies surrounding him- from afar as he continues to sip his nearly full bottle of beer. It’s been about a hour since they’ve set foot in this bar and Sam hasn’t had another drink. His attention is too focused on Dean. Like it always is. 

Dean attracts him like a magnet. A devilishly handsome magnet with beautiful emerald eyes and soft pinkish lips. 

Maybe, it’s because he has always been his big brother. The strong big brother that raised him by himself and protected Sam at any cost, no matter the situation. The one that carried him out of their burning home when their mother had been killed. The one that traded his own life in exchange for Sam’s. The one that saved Sam from his addiction to demon blood. Dean has been there for him every single step of the way, driving Sam forward when he wanted turn back and grieve. 

And that only increased his attraction. 

Sam thinks that this infatuation started during a time of despair after Jess’ death with the words ‘It’ll be okay’ mutter softly into his ears as he cried in Dean’s arms. His heart latched itself onto Dean as a source of comfort, at first, but affection for his brother continued to build as they traveled across the country, until there was only love.

These feelings are wrong, Sam understands that, but feel right to him in every single way. 

Dean would hate him if he knew about Sam’s feeling. Tell him that this is wrong. That they’re brothers. But Sam can’t stop the electricity that runs through him every time they touch. His DNA tells him that this is meant to be. That they are meant to be. 

His love is like a fire that is fueled by the oil that Dean pours into it- oil that’s more potent and addictive than demon blood- and he craves for more. 

Sam wants his brother to see past these lines that have already been blurred for him a while ago. He wants Dean to see him as more than just a brother. Sam wants Dean in every single possible way. But if Sam spills then Dean would leave and, without him, he would crumble in pieces.

He can’t bear to see him go, but he can’t continue to keep these feelings hidden. 

Sam can’t contain the ping of jealousy when he observes Dean wrapping his arms around some sexy chick that is caked in makeup. He can’t control the anger that runs through his veins when Dean’s lips touch against hers. All he sees is red when he grabs his brother’s wrist, dragging him out of the bar as complaints rush out of Dean’s pretty mouth. Sam wants to kiss the words right out of him, but his soul restrains him with the reminder that Dean would leave. 

It’s not until Dean is blabbing his mouth off in the car with curses and whines as Sam’s foot presses further down onto the pedal, accelerating the car. It’s not until Dean spats out the words “Jealous much?!”. It’s not until then he loses control. Sam jerks the car aside into an empty alleyway and proceeds to grasp onto Dean’s shoulders, shoving his own mouth onto those soft lips. 

It taste like a mix of cheap beer and weird fruity candy, yet it’s absolutely delicious. Exactly how he had imagined it. 

He’s close enough to smell the fragrant perfume the girl had worn infused with Dean’s natural scent of woodsmoke and cinnamon. He’s disgusted that Dean’s scent has been tainted with, yet he wants to burrow himself within it. 

Sam can feel hands press against his chest, preparing to push him back, but instead they grip onto his shirt. Dean’s eyes are completely shut as he trembles against Sam, moaning slightly. 

He’s scared. Afraid. And Sam takes full advantage of it.

Because if he could achieve this love by playing with fire, then he’d be willing to watch it burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos give me fuel to write more, so please leave some! Message me on my twitter, if you would like, which is linked [here](https://twitter.com/FantasyLoey). I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
